dromariafandomcom-20200214-history
Luanyi
Luanyi Country: Don Shou Population: 11,000 Primary Races: There is a large mix of races here, anything from elves, humans, goblins to frequent visits from dragons. Ruling Body: The council of Luanyi consists of two elder dragons from Emperor’s Peak and three locals who represent the city. Description: Once long ago Luanyi was the capital of Don Shou, but their power faded with time. Ever since, they have been striving to maintain their importance to their governing country. The city itself is quite large, with many buildings standing three to four stories tall. A large twelve foot wall surrounds the city itself, with small shops and a few homes outside the walls. Without the influence of the dragons from the capital, Emperor’s Peak, Luayni would hold almost no sway within the kingdom. They are not known for producing anything particular of great quality. Notable Inns: The Reckless Bard – The sign has a man holding a lute and sword. Owned by two men by the names of Jem and Horace, The Reckless Bard is on the cusp of greatness. For years they have tried to outclass Tenpenny and attract the greatest musicians the world has ever known. To this day they are always upstaged by Tenpenny’s house bard. Manet’s Retreat – Sign shows what appears to be a loaf of bread. It is a large three story inn that caters to the wealthy. It is also known by street urchins to have very generous owners who are willing to give a bit of food for a bit of work. The owners are two very friendly dwarves by the names of Ferris and Dralia Twohammer. The Lost Soldier – Sign has two copper pieces on it. The most popular inn in town for a good drink. It is run by a halfling named Dandan Gunderson. The large common room is quite inviting and for the right amount of money or booze information is always at hand. Tenpenny – Sign out front has a treble clef on it. It is owned and run by a human female named Lily. Tenpenny is a two story building and one of the oldest in town. The common room has a nicely built stage for performances, where it is usually possible to find Siris Truesong. Siris’ training at The Stage and Bardic Schools has turned him into a true gem. His touring stint with Celestial Naga turned him into a crowd favorite. Notable Locations: The Church of Polurn – Built as a fortress, The Church of Polurn houses ancient secrets. This massive structure is built like a castle. The current high priest is Fousir Selevisal. He is considered a fair leader. For years people have feared the church due to its nature, but they were a key component to survival during The Demon War. Dragon Graveyard – Located outside the city is a massive grave site. It is considered forbidden for mortals to step foot on the grounds, a tradition that is universally followed. The rare dragon who decides to end their time on the mortal plane will often choose this spot as their resting place. It is unclear to mortals why, but many believe this is an incredibly magical location. The Grand Don Shou Theater – The Theater is located on the northern edge of town. The building is small with incredibly ornate and beautiful stone work. Most consider this to be the location of the greatest plays currently being produced. The playwrights Renow and Fews currently write here.